


Qualcosa che un sogno è incapace di riprodurre

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: - Pensa solo come ti sentiresti se lo facessero a te. -[...] Ma il Dottore, oh, il Dottore la percepisce in modo completamente diverso; si accende qualcosa dentro di lui, mentre le mani sono ferme a mezz’aria e i cuori perdono un battito.( Spoilers 10x01 )





	Qualcosa che un sogno è incapace di riprodurre

\- Pensa solo come ti sentiresti se lo facessero a te. -

Quella di Bill è un implorazione, quasi una supplica; non levarmi la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata /dicono i suoi occhi/, non levarmi i ricordi più belli che potrò mai avere. La fa quasi involontariamente, quella dichiarazione così potente e semplice allo stesso tempo, vuole solo tenere quell’avventura e nulla di più.  
Ma il Dottore, oh, il Dottore la percepisce in modo completamente diverso; si accende qualcosa dentro di lui, mentre le mani sono ferme a mezz’aria e i cuori perdono un battito. “Sono gli anni migliori della mia vita...”, sussurra una voce in lontananza, flebile, che pian piano si fa sempre più forte; “…e sono miei” conclude poi, mentre gli occhi dell’anziano alieno solo fermi in quegli della giovane umana.  
La conosce quella voce, la conosce così bene, conosce la sua risata, conosce i suoi capelli e il suo sorriso, sa che hanno viaggiato insieme e che il suo nome è Clara. E adesso, adesso ricorda anche il suo volto, poi ricorda che l’ha già vista, in quello strano caffè del Nevada, con un abito da cameriera e una strana ombra sul suo volto.  
Accade tutto in qualche istante, forse pochi secondi, ma bastano per colpire Bill, che lo osserva sorpresa, quasi spaventata, chiedendosi se potrà tenere o no quel piccolo ricordo. Il Dottore si scuote, allontanandosi appena da lei.  
  
\- Fuori. - sussurra piano - Tieniti i tuoi ricordi. Ora vai via, prima che cambi idea! -  
  
E la ragazza lo ascolta, corre, lasciando l’uomo fermo nel mezzo della stanza. Sta cercando di razionalizzare quel flusso di memorie, i ricordi e le avventure, tutto ciò che compone Clara e ciò che significa per lui; sa che è pericoloso ricordarla, che non dovrebbe, ma allo stesso tempo neanche si rende conto di correre nella cabina, pronto a seguire i cuori piuttosto che la mente.  
Ma prima si ferma, passa a prendere Bill- perché è grazie a lei se i ricordi sono tornati, infondo, e una ricompensa se la merita. Non spiega nulla né a lei né a Nardole, però, così preso e emozionato dal fiume incessante di ricordi; ricorda del loro primo incontro, di quando lei fece il supremo sacrificio per salvarlo, di quando arrivano a quasi a confessarsi quel reciproco sentimento che provavano l’una per l’altro.  
Arriverà in seguito il momento per le spiegazioni, dice tra sé e sé il Dottore, quando Clara sarà tra le sue braccia.  
  
Sospira poi, accarezzando la console quasi fosse un cucciolo; sa che alla sua cabina Clara non è mai piaciuta, certo, ma stavolta ha bisogno del suo aiuto: non ha la più pallida idea di dove la ragazza sia, in fin dei conti.  
I suoi passeggeri lo osservano correre, fare conti, osservare, sbraitare contro sé stesso e contro l’universo.  
La cerca in tutti gli archivi, la trova nelle vecchie fotografie d’epoca e nei resoconti degli eventi più importanti; si è inserita nel tessuto stesso dell’umanità, come ha fatto lui dal primo giorno sulla terra, lasciando delle piccole tracce, quasi un percorso fatto apposta per essere seguito. Ma quel percorso si rivela simile un vicolo ceco, lasciandolo triste e sconfortato. Si aggrappa alla ringhiera, ma non piange.  
E poi ha un’illuminazione, ricorda, ricorda di avere ancora il numero di Clara da qualche parte; trova il vecchio cellulare, appoggiato su uno dei tanti scaffali che circondano la sala di controllo, e l’unico numero lì presente è proprio quello della sua Clara.  
Lo compone con le dita che tremano, aspettando un segnale dall’altro capo.  
  
\- Pronto? - dice poco dopo una voce flebile, mentre le lacrime iniziano a bagnare le guancie del Dottore.  
  
\- Sono io, Clara, mi ricordo… - lo sussurra facendo un respiro profondo lui, mentre la donna all’altro capo si zittisce.  
  
\- Sto arrivando, Dottore, sto arrivando! - risponde lei, con la voce rotta dalle lacrime ma felice. E poco dopo, passano giusto pochi istanti, la porta del TARDIS si apre di colpo, e una ragazza dai capelli color nocciola lo travolge, stringendolo a sé con tutta la sua forza.  
Il Dottore scoppia in lacrime, quasi senza accorgersene. Da quanto aspettava di rivedere la sua Clara, di riaverla vicino a sé? Sembra quasi un sogno, tanto è bello, ma quando sente le labbra della ragazza sulle proprie comprende che è tutto vero.

Perché quella sensazione, al dirla tutta, è qualcosa che un sogno è incapace di riprodurre.


End file.
